peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sucking at Super Mario 64 - Part 28 (FINALE!)
PBG takes on Bowser in the final episode of Sucking At! Synopsis This is the final episode! PBG is walking slowly up the stairs. He has to walk because this is serious! He gives up and starts running instead. He's beaten this game before, but he is scared. PBG jumps into the Bowser level and tries to run through it as fast as he can. He can't stop running because this has to be epic. PBG falls off, and barely hangs on. He finds a star switch, and hits it and tries to chase it down, but falls again anyway! He sees the star, and heads to it, but Mario is electrocuted. The star disappears right when he is next to it! PBG thought that his reckless running would get him a free star. He falls down again, and tries to go for the star again, but he loses it, and tries to do tricks instead. He keeps on getting set on fire, and falls to his death. Twice! PBG thinks about having a death counter for this episode and decides to do it. He tries again, and he realizes that he was pressing the wrong button again, and falls off the edge! This game is easier when PBG isn't talking. At least 50% of the stuff he messes up with is when he is talking and trying to play at the same time. PBG likes the cloud backdrop before falling again. PBG really wanted to play Mario games, and thought it would be cool to play some Mario games. He falls twice, once falling all the way back to the start of the level. He finishes his story about him wanting to do a let's play on a Mario game. PBG points out the Bowser images on the pillar, right before the Bowser boss fight. PBG's voice goes deep as he gets to the end of the game. PBG tries to read but fails. He walks into Bowser, and gets set on fire, while saying that this should be easy. He picks up Bowser, and spins him and has a terrible throw. PBG can't understand how people can just pick up Bowser and hit the spikes every time. He gets set on fire, and almost dies. PBG makes Bowser fly really fast, and throws Bowser off the edge. PBG walks into Bowser from behind and takes damage, and tries to take a slow route. PBG misses, and can't get behind Bowser. He has one slither of health left. PBG doesn't want to die! PBG picks up Bowser again, and thinks he can't miss. He misses again. Bowser continues jumping. PBG grabs Bowser's tail again, and wants to quit. PBG misses again, and dies. Series over! He was just kidding. He tries again. He gets the right positioning, but just falls short again! PBG is frustrated that he just barely misses every time. He finally gets it. The stage falls away, and he tries throwing Bowser from a long way away, but misses. He finally hits Bowser into the spike, and PBG wins! Bowser disappears, and PBG is surprised by the giant power star. Mario has a wing cap now. PBG says that he didn't suck, and thinks he should change the title of the series. PBG decides to show the credits. Peach appears. PBG comments on the stars at the bottom screen. PBG talks over the character's talking, and censors Peach kissing Mario. Yoshi isn't invited to Peach's party. The credits are on the bottom screen, and PBG tells Jeff not to show the credits on the screen. Jeff was showing the credits, and takes them away. PBG thanks everyone for watching and tells the viewer to get out of his room. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario 64 Category:Videos